This is a new application for K05 Senior Scientist Award. The applicant, Dr. Joanna S. Fowler, Director of the Center for Translational Neuroimaging is an organic chemist with a distinguished record of accomplishments in the development and applications of radiotracers for the neurosciences including the development of 18FDG, the development of the first radiotracers for monoamine oxidase (MAO) (and the discovery that smokers have reduced brain MAO) and the application of PET in the study of drug addiction. She is also a sought after lecturer in bringing the power of science and brain imaging to the problem of drug addiction. She is currently mentoring several junior scientists in addition to her administrative duties as Center Director. If funded, this K award will provide 60% salary support, which will provide at least 75% protected time to focus intensely on her new interests in understanding the links between genes, the environment and behavior, and on mentoring. In support of this application, the Department has agreed to use the funds released from the Program to hire an administrator to assume the administrative duties that are now performed by Dr. Fowler. There are 2 major activities: (1) Research (60%): to investigate the role of monoamine oxidase (MAO) genotype and maternal smoking on brain MAO, brain function and behavior and (2) Mentoring (15%): to mentor junior clinical scientists, graduate students and post-doctoral fellows in trans-disciplinary research related to substance abuse. The research in this application takes advantage of outstanding collaborators at Brookhaven, SUNY Stony Brook and SUNY Downstate and Kings College (London, UK) and is funded by our major Department of Energy grant which was recently peer reviewed and renewed for 5 years. These goals build on the urgent need to understand the role of gene-brain-behavior relationships and developmental stressors in substance abuse and the need to train and inspire scientists across disciplines to respond to the major public health problems created by drug addiction.